ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Sing: The Series (2019)
Sing: The Series is a spin-off of Sing. The cast reprises their roles. Cast Main *Matthew McConaughey as Buster Moon (the main protagonist) *John C. Reilly as Eddie (the dueteragonist) *Reese Witherspoon as Rosita (one of the five tritagonists) *Seth MacFarlane as Mike (one of the five tritagonists) *Scarlett Johansson as Ash (one of the five tritagonists) *Tori Kelly as Meena (one of the five tritagonists) *Taron Egerton as Johnny (one of the five tritagonists) Recurring *Garth Jennings as Miss Crawly *Peter Serafinowicz as Big Daddy *Nick Kroll as Gunter *Nick Offerman as Norman *Rhea Perlman as Judith *Oscar, Leo, Caspar, and Asa Jennings as Piglets Episodes # Pilot - Buster and the gang host the Grand Reopening of The Moon Theatre. # Compassion - NOT - Mike's quest for forbidden honey leads to him being trapped in a mud hole. Meanwhile, Funshine Bear helps young girl named Penny, who loves high speed. # Show of Shyness - Meena loses her voice before a talent show, as Buster must convince the local villains to stop sabotaging the show. # Sleuth of Animals - The female animals and Eddie throw a slumber party, which is interrupted by news that Mike's Car has been attacked. The group act as detectives to find out who did it, much to the annoyance of Johnny. # When the Koala's Away - The animals have a party while Buster is away. # Jealous Tea - The animals prefer Mike's desserts to Rosita's, making her jealous. # Shunshine - Johnny feels compelled to win at everything after he triumphs at the Care Bearathon. # Feeling Flu - The animals and Judith (except Buster and Meena) catch the Feelings Flu, causing them to swap personalities (Eddie and Judith, Rosita and Johnny, Mike and Ash) and feelings. # Untruths and Consequences - Eddie realizes his stories are fabrications, but no one else does. # Cheeri No - Ash gets so caught up in helping the other bears that she fails to do an important job of her own. # The Raiders of the Lost Ruby - The Animals search for a missing ruby. # Holiday Hics - The Animals must stop Buster's hiccups before they ruin the holidays. # Sad About You - When a girl named Buster is sad about her best friend moving away, Mike helps the Animals to see that it is better to empathize with and recognize her feelings then simply just trying to make her feel happy. # Lazy Meena - Meena agrees to help Rosita harvest rainbow leaves for special tea, but spends the time playing a handheld video game instead. # Big Daddy's Return - Big Daddy gets revenge on Johnny. # Share Squared - Rosita accidentally creates a duplicate of herself, and meanwhile Meena and Mike argue over which of them can be the best friend to the Care Bears. # Bully Exposed - When the Care Bears transport two girls to Care-a-Lot, one of them turns out to be a bully. # Over Bearing - When Buster arrives, Mike and Rosita try to get him to break a few rules, but end up creating a monster. # In a Flash - Wonderheart Bear is tired of not knowing what her belly badge does and wants to find out fast. # Welcome to Grump-a-Lot - Mike gets even angrier than usual when he accidentally creates a massive storm. # Elephant Bouts - Meena can't join Elephant Bouts until her belly badge power activates. Unable to get this to happen, though, she swipes some magical charms, hoping to wish her way to power. # Beaconing for Attention - Meena's misuse of her Belly Badge Beacon teaches her a powerful lesson about responsibility. # Night Animals - When Rosita sends out bad dreams across Care a Lot, the bears must find a way to get the sweetness back before the bad dreams become a reality. # Holi-Stage - Buster jeopardizes the Great Giving Day Pageant when he decides to take it over. # Cheering You Grump - When Meena and Mike are paired together as a team, they must work together in order to get their Belly Badge Powers back. # Care Campout - The Animals must help Hannah face her fear of sleeping away from home while she is trying to get her Care Camper badge. Category:Sing Category:SING Category:Universal Pictures Category:Universal Animation Category:Universal Television Category:Illumination Entertainment Category:Universal Animation Studios Category:2019 Category:TV Series Category:Television Series Category:Computer-animated Category:Computer-animated television series Category:Musicals Category:TV-Y7-FV